von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Wien
Wien. Wien,Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. die Hauptstadt des österreichischen Kaiserthums und seit Maximilians I. Zeiten die beständige Residenz der Beherrscher Oesterreichs. Sie liegt in Niederösterreich auf einer kleinen Anhöhe am rechten oder südlichen Ufer der Donau, von welcher ein Arm zwischen der Stadt und einigen Vorstädten durchgeht, in den sich hier der kleine, drei Meilen von der Stadt in wiener Walde entspringende Fluß Wien ergießt. Die Gegend um die Stadt ist sehr angenehm und fruchtbar, das Clima zwar sehr abwechselnd, aber doch gesund. Wien besteht aus der eigentlichen Stadt und vielen Vorstädten, über deren Zahl die Topographen nicht ganz einig sind; gewöhnlich gibt man 33 Vorstädte an. Die eigentliche Stadt, die 1¼ Stunde im Umfang hat, enthält 1400 Häuser, die größtentheils gut gebaut und bisweilen 7 Stockwerk hoch sind. In den Vorstädten, deren Umkreis man, mit Inbegriff des Praters, auf 3½ deutsche Meilen rechnet, gibt es über 5700 Häuser und ihre Anzahl nimmt noch immer zu. Im J. 1814 betrug die Gesammtzahl der Einwohner, mit Ausschluß der Fremden und des Militärs, 233,547 Seelen in 56,699 Familien. Da die Bevölkerung der Stadt seitdem gestiegen ist, so muß auch jene Zahl dermalen größer seyn. Im J. 1817 betrug die Summe der Gebornen 11,637 und der Gestorbnen 12,742. Es waren 300 Geborne weniger und 400 Gestorbne mehr als im J. 1816. Dieser Unterschied liegt jedoch in den vielen Krankenanstalten, in welche auch Auswärtige aufgenommen werden. Die Stadt war sonst mit 11 Basteien und einigen Außenwerken versehen und schon seit langer Zeit, zuletzt noch im J. 1799, für eine Festung erklärt worden; doch ist sie als solche in den neuesten Zeiten nicht angesehen worden. Ihre Festungswerke haben, nachdem ein Theil derselben im J. 1809 durch feindliche Hand zerstört worden, eine andere Gestalt erhalten. Die Vorstädte, welche in cirkelförmiger Gestalt um die Stadt herum liegen, werden von aussen durch die sogenannte Linie eingeschlossen - einen Graben mit einem 10 Fuß hohen gemauerten Walle. Die einzelnen Theile dieser Linie werden nach den Zunächst liegenden Oertern, z. B. die nußdorfer Linie, bekannt. In Wien gibt es überhaupt 110 Straßen und Gassen, von denen jedoch ein großer Theil eng und ungleich sind, und 8 große öffentliche Plätze. Auf dem Josephsplatze steht die von Zauner verfertigte bronzne Reiterstatue des Kaisers Joseph II., die der jetzige Kaiser seinem großen Oheim 1806 errichtete. Die Stadt ist in vier Viertel und acht Kirchspiele eingetheilt. Unter den acht Pfarrkirchen ist die St. Stephanskirche, welche die erzbischöfliche Metropolitankirche ist, die merkwürdigste. Es ist ein majestätisches Gebäude, von schöner gothischer Architektur, das über alle Gebäude der Stadt hervorragt. Der Anfang ihrer Erbauung fällt in die Jahre 1144 - 47. Unter den Gemälden der Kirche befinden sich einige Meisterwerke. Zu den Merkwürdigkeiten derselber gehören verschiedne Monumente von Personen aus der regierenden Familie, das Monument des Prinzen Eugen und andere; ferner ein großer Schatz von kostbaren heiligen Gefäßen und Reliquien. Der berühmte Stephansthurm steht an der südlichen Seite der Kirche. Es ist ein mit gothischer Arbeit verzierter Thurm, dessen Bau 1433 vollendet wurde. Er ist 434½ Fuß hoch. Bis zur engern Spitze desselben führen 700 steinerne und hölzerne Stufen, von da bis zur obersten Spitze muß man auf Leitern steigen. In der Augustinerkirche ist das von dem berühmten Canova verfertigte Monument, welches der Herzog Albert von Sachsen-Teschen seiner Gemahlin, der Erzherzogin Christina, 1805 setzen ließ. Von Klöstern sind, nach der Reform, welche Joseph II. mit ihnen vornahm, dermalen noch sechs Mönchsklöster und ein Nonnenkloster übrig. Unter den vielen, zum Theil schönen öffentlichen Gebäuden und Palästen fürstlicher und gräflicher Familien ist der kaiserliche Burg das merkwürdigste, wenn gleich von außen nicht das ansehnlichste. Es ist ein, schon im 13. Jahrhunderte zu bauen angefangnes, und seitdem verschiedentlich vergrößertes, ungleiches Gebäude. Der Plan zur Erbauung eines neuen Schlosses ist schon von mehrern Regenten Oesterreichs entworfen und vor kurzem wieder erneuert worden. Die innere Einrichtung der Burg ist überaus prächtig. In der Burg ist die kaiserliche Schatzkammer, welche, in einer Gallerie und vier Zimmern, unter mehrern andern kostbaren Juwelen und Kunstschätzen, auch den großen sogenannten florentinischen Diamant, einst das Eigenthum Carls des Kühnen, Herzogs von Burgund, enthält. Außer der Burg nennen wir die kaiserliche Reitschule, nach der Meinung der Kenner das schönste Gebäude dieser Art in Europa. In einem Theile der Burg ist das kaiserliche Naturaliencabinet, eines der vollständigsten, ferner das Cabinet der Antiken, mit welchem die Sammlung geschnittner Steine und antiker Medaillen verbunden ist, und die von dem jetzt regierenden Kaiser fast neu geschaffne Sammlung moderner Münzen und Medaillen. Der große Numismatiker Eckhel war einst Vorsteher dieser beiden letztern sehr ausgezeichneten Sammlungen. In einem besondern, an die kaiserliche Burg angebauten prächtigen Gebäude ist die kaiserliche Hofbibliothek, die Maximilian I. zu sammeln anfing, und die unter die vorzüglichsten gehört. Sie enthält über 300,000 Bände und eine zahlreiche Sammlung von Manuscripten und Werken aus den ersten Zeiten der Buchdruckerkunst. Der bekannte Dichter Denis, der erster Custos dieser Bibliothek war, hat eine Beschreibung derselben herausgegeben. Die Bibliothek ist an gewissen Tagen zum öffentlichen Gebrauch gewidmet. Außer der Bibliothek und dem Naturaliencabinet, welches die hiesige Universität besitzt, gibt es noch viele ansehnliche Bibliotheken und Naturaliensammlungen vornehmer und reicher Personen. Die ganz vorzügliche kaiserliche Gemähldesammlung, welche Joseph II. 1777 im Belvedere einrichten ließ, enthält gegen 1400 Gemählde, unter denen viele ausgezeichnete Meisterwerke sind. Unter den verschiednen höhern Bildungsanstalten, welche unter der kaiserl. königl. Studienhofcommission stehen, hat die 1365 gestiftete und 1756 durch den berühmten kaiserl. Leibarzt van Swieten neuorganisirte Universität den ersten Rang. Sie besteht aus den gewöhnlichen vier Fakultäten, hat einen sehr beträchtlichen Fond und überdies gegen 50 von Privatleuten errichtete Stiftungen, aus welcher mehr als 200 Studirende unterstützt werden. Die Zahl der Studirenden beträgt ungefähr 1000. Die andern Unterrichtsanstalten sind: drei Gymnasien, die medicinisch-chirurgische Josephsakademie, welche auch auswärtige Ehren- und correspondirende Mitglieder hat, die Akademie der vereinigten bildenden Künste, nämlich der Mahler, Bildhauer, Kupferstecher und der Mosaik, die Theresianische Ritterakademie, die Akademie der morgenländischen Sprachen, das seit 1816 errichtete polytechnische Institut, in welchem Mathematik, Physik, Chemie, Technologie und Mechanik gelehrt werden und mit welchem auch die Realakademie vereinigt worden ist, die Forstlehranstalt, das Thierarzneiinstitut, die Normalhauptschule und viele andre Schulen; man hat auch angefangen, Militärschulen nach der Lancasterschen Methode einzurichten. Der Wohlthätigkeitsanstalten gibt es in Wien sehr viele. Dahin gehört vorzüglich das große und weitläufige, vom Kaiser Joseph II. im J. 1784 errichtete allgemeine Krankenhaus oder Universalspital. Die Anlage ist auf 2000 Betten eingerichtet,und es werden bisweilen 14 bis 15,000 Kranke in einem Jahre darein aufgenommen. Auch gibt es ein von Joseph II. 1784 errichtetes Taubstummeninstitut und eine später errichtete Blindenanstalt. Wien ist der Mittelpunkt des österreichischen Handels. Ungefähr 100 Groshändler treiben einen sehr beträchtlichen Aktivhandel mit inländischen Erzeugnissen in die übrigen österreichischen Provinzen nach Italien und der Türkei, Rußland, Bayern und Schlesien. Aus dem Auslande werden nur einige rohe Producte eingeführt. Fabriken und Manufacturen, die erst unter der Kaiserin Maria Theresia zu entstehen anfingen und die Joseph II. durch das gänzliche Verbot der Einfuhr aller fremden Waaren im J. 1785 mehr zu heben suchte, haben sich seitdem sehr vervielfältigt und vervollkommnet. Es wurden jetzt in Wien Seiden- und Sammtwaaren, goldne und silberne Spitzen, Bänder, baumwollne Waaren, Tücher, Stahl- und Galanteriewaaren, mathematische und musikalische Instrumente, Gewehre, Porzellan, Tapeten xc. zum Theil in großer Vollkommenheit verfertigt. Man rechnet ungefähr 3000 gangbare Fabriken, welche über 60,000 Personen beschäftigen. Es gibt allein mehr als 10,000 Weberstühle. Ganz nahe an den Vorstädten Wiens, auf einer Insel, welche die Donau bildet, sind die berühmten Vergnügungsörter, der Prater und der mit demselben in Verbindung stehende Augarten. Der Prater, ein ¾ Meilen langer Lustwald von Laubholz mit einem schönen Wiesengrunde, zum Theil in Alleen ausgehauen, auf Befehl des Kaisers Joseph II. für Jedermann offen, bietet viel reizende Partien dar und wird bei schönem Wetter an Sonn- und Feiertagen bisweilen von 20,000 Menschen besucht. Der Augarten, ein regelmäßiges Viereck, besteht fast aus lauter, in regelmäßigen Partien durchschnittner Waldung. Auch diesen öffnete Joseph II. für Jedermann, wie die über dem Mittelthore befindliche Inschrift: "Allen Menschen gewidmeter Belustigungsort von ihrem Schöpfer" anzeigt. Ein brauchbarer Wegweiser für Fremde ist: Beschreibung und Grundriß der Haupt und Residenzstadt Wien xc. von J. Pezzl. Wien, 1807. Oeffentliche Plätze, die darauf befindlichen Denkmahle, und die sehenswürdigen Privatgebäude zu Wien, in Oesterreich unter der Ens. Länder- und Völker-Merkwürdigkeiten des österreichischen Kaiserthumes. Von Dr. Franz Sartori. Wien, 1809. Im Verlage bey Anton Doll. Der größte und regelmäßigste Platz ist der Hof dessen Länge 71, und dessen Breite 52 Klafter beträgt. Auf diesem Platze steht eine Säule der heiligen Maria, welche Kaiser Leopold der I. im Jahre 1667 errichtet hat; die Säule ist von gegossenem Metall, 24 Fuß hoch, und steht auf einem marmornen Fußgestelle; oben darauf ist das Bild Mariens, ebenfalls von Metall, mit dem Drachen zu ihren Füßen; unter stehen auf vier steinernen Eckgestellen vier Engel, welche höllische Ungeheuer bekämpfen. Die Säule und die Figuren machen zusammen ein Gewicht von 205 Centnern am Metall. Das Ganze ist mit einer Marmornen Balustrade umgeben, hat 22,233 Gulden gekostet, und ist, als Kunstwerk betrachtet, eben nicht von großem Werth. -- In einer kleinen Entfernung von dieser Säule steht rechts und links ein Springbrunnen, jeder mit einer Bildsäule in Lebensgröße verziert, welche Mathieli verfertiget hat. Der Platz, genannt der hohe Markt, macht ein länglichtes, etwas abhängiges Viereck aus; auch dieser ist mit einem Monument verziert, welches Kaiser Carl VI. im Jahre 1732 gestiftet hat. Es stellt einen auf vier korinthischen Säulen stürzten Tempel vor, worin eben die Vermählung Mariens mit dem heiligen Joseph gefeyert wird, welche der hohe Priester verrichtet; über dem Tempel schwebt der heilige Geist in Gestalt einer Taube, mit vergoldeten Strahlen umgeben; an jeder Säule steht ein Genius in Lebensgröße, und hält ein Trauungszeichen in der Hand. Das ganze Monument ist von dunkelm Marmor, der Tempel von Baron Fischer, die Figuren von einem Venetianer, Nahmens Contadini, der erstere hat den Beyfall der Kenner, nicht aber die letzteren. -- Dicht an diesem Monumente sind links und rechts ebenfalls zwey Springbrunnen mit Marmornen Becken, wozu das gute Wasser aus dem Dorfe Ottakring, eine halbe Meile vor der Stadt, hergeleitet wird. Auf diesem Platze ist auch noch zu bemerken die sogenannte Schranne oder das allgemeine Criminal-Gefängniß. Da einige Verbrecher mit öffentlicher Ausstellung auf der Schandbühne bestraft werden, so wird in solchen Fällen auf diesem Platz, der Schranne gegenüber, ein hölzernes Gerüste errichtet, worauf der Deliquent mit einer sein Verbrechen bezeichnenden Tafel am Halse, gewöhnlich eine oder zwey Stunden lang, vor allem Volke dastehen muß. Der Graben, beynahe mitten in der Stadt, ist eigentlich eine breite, geräumige Gasse, wird aber unter die öffentlichen Plätze gerechnet. Hier steht die Dreyfaltigkeitssäule, welche Kaiser Leopold I. im Jahre 1693 setzen ließ, und zwar zu Folge eines Gelübdes, welches er wegen der im Jahre 1679 zu Wien stark grassirenden Pest der heiligen Dreyfaltigkeit gethan hatte. Die Säule ist von weißem, salzburgischem Marmor, hat eine Höhe von 66 Fuß, und von unten die Form eines Dreyecks. An der Hauptseite des Fußgestelles ist eine in Form eines Berges zusammengesetzte Steinmasse, auf welcher die symbolische Figur des Glaubens erscheint, zu dessen Füssen die symbolische Figur der Pest von einem Engel mit einer Fackel zu Boden gestürzt liegt. Oben auf dem Fußgestelle kniet Kaiser Leopold mit gegen Himmel gerichtetem Angesicht, und in seiner Seite sind die Worte, welche er zu sprechen scheint, mit vergoldeten Buchstaben auf einer Kupfertafel eingegraben. An den Eckseiten des Fußgestelles sind die Wappen der österreichischen Monarchie angebracht. Ueber dem Fußgestelle erhebt sich eine dreyseitige Pyramide, an welcher Wolken aufsteigen, worauf die neun Chöre der Engel, und ganz oben die heilige Dreyfaltigkeit in der gewöhnlichen Vorstellung auf vergoldeten Wolken sitzend erscheint. Das Sehenswürdigste an dieser ganzen Säule sind die Gruppen, welche sich an dem Fußgestelle befinden, und in erhabener Arbeit die Ankunft des heiligen Geistes, das Nachtmahl des Herrn, die Erschaffung des ersten Menschen, und die von der Sündfluth übrig gebliebene Noachische Familie vorstellen. Diese Gruppen, und die an der Säule befindlichen Engel sind am besten gearbeitet. Die Säule hat 66,646 Gulden gekostet. Der Bildhauer derselben war Strudl. An beyden Enden des Grabens stehen Springbrunnen, die gutes Wasser haben, sie sind mit Bildsäulen von Mathieli verziert. Der Graben ist der lebhafteste Platz vor Wien; es sind hier viele Kaufläden von den neuesten und schönsten Galanterie- und Putzwaaren, und stäts eine Menge von Spaziergängern. Der neue Markt, ebenfalls einer der größeren Plätze von Wien, hat ein profanes Monument; es steht nähmlich mitten auf demselben ein geräumiges marmornes Wasser-Bassin, und in der Mitte desselben sitzt auf einem rundem marmornen Fußgestelle die symbolische Figur der Klugheit, aus Bley-Composition. Rings um dieselbe sieht man vier Kinder, welche wasserspeyende Fische in ihren Armen halten. Die Figuren sind von Donner sehr schön gearbeitet. Der Josephsplatz hat seinen Nahmen von Kaiser Joseph II., und ist bereits mit der kolossalischen Statue dieses Kaisers zu Pferde von Metall geschmückt worden, welche sammt dem Fußgestelle 34 Fuß hoch ist, und die der Professor an der Akademie der bildenden Künste, Zauner, verfertigt hat, wovon auch das ebenfalls aus Metall gegossene Modell schon sein mehreren Jahren in dem Park zu Laxenburg ausgestellt ist. Der Stephansplatz, ehemals der Stephanskirchhof genannt, weil in den alten Zeiten der Bezirk um die Stephanskirche wirklich ein Kirchhof, und dieser Bezirk selbst in den neuesten Zeiten noch mit eigenen Thoren eingeschlossen, und gegen die vorbeylaufende Strasse mit vielen unansehnlichen Krämerbuden besetzt war. Erst im Jahre 1792, während daß Kaiser Franz II. auf der Krönung zu Frankfurt war, ließ der Magistrat diese Buden plötzlich nach dem schon lange allgemein gehegten Wunsche des Publicums niederreissen, und verschaffte dadurch der Stadt einen neuen ansehnlichen öffentlichen Platz. Der Burgplatz ein regelmäßiges länglichtes Viereck, zwischen der kaiserlichen Burg und der Reichskanzelley. Die übrigen kleineren Plätze sind: der Michaels-Platz, der Spitalplatz, der Stock im Eisen, die Freyung, der Judenplatz, der Minoriten-Platz, der Universitäts-Platz, der Dominicaner-Platz u. a. m. Die volkreichsten und beliebtesten Plätze und Gassen in der Stadt sind: der Kohlmarkt, der Graben, der Hof, der hohe Markt, die Kärnerstrasse, der Stock im Eisenplatz, der Stephansplatz, die Bischofsgasse. Die Pfarren, in welche die Stadt gegenwärtig eingetheilt ist, sind folgende: 1) Die Metropolitan-Kirche und Pfarre zu St. Stephan; 2) die Burgpfarrre; 3) die Pfarre bey den Schotten; 4) die Pfarre zu St. Michael; 5) die Pfarre zu St. Peter; 6) die Pfarre auf dem Hof; 7) die Pfarre bey den Dominicanern; 8) die Pfarre und Hofkirche bey den Augustinern. Mönchsklöster in der Stadt sind: 1) die beschuhten Augustiner ; 2) die Barnabiten oder Michaeler; 3) die Benedictiner oder Schotten; 4) die Dominicaner; 5) die Franciscaner; 6) die Kapuciner auf dem neuen Markt. Nonnenkloster ist das einzige jenes der Ursulinerinnen. Nebst den Pfarr- und Klosterkirchen sind noch einige andere, deren aller besondere Beschreibung hier überflüssig ist. Die Civil-Gebäude der Stadt, hier bloß als architectonische Sehenswürdigkeiten betrachtet, sind: Die kaiserliche königliche Burg, nebst der damit verbundenen Bibliothek, Reitschule und den Redouten-Sälen, wovon die umständliche Beschreibung weiter unten folgt. Die Reichskanzelley, eines der schönsten Gebäude von ganz Deutschland, der Burg gerade gegenüber. Sie wurde im Jahre 1728 von Fischer von Erlach aufgeführt, und nimmt von einer Seite die ganze Länge des Burgplatzes ein. Es befand sich darin die deutsche Reichskanzelley, und die Wohnung eines jeweiligen Reichs-Vicekanzlers, auch hielt der kaiserliche Reichshofrath darin seine Sitzungen. Das Gebäude ist in erhabenem Styl, hat vier Stockwerke, und in der Mitte einen großen Balcon; am Giebel ist das Wappen Kaiser Carls VI. angebracht. An jedem Ende ist ein großer Schwilbbogen, und neben beyden Schwibbogen an der Fronte des Gebäudes gegen den Burgplatz, sind Gruppen von kolossalischen Figuren aus weißen Stein, welche vier von den bekannten Arbeiten des Hercules vorstellen: wie er den Antäus erdrückt, den Busiris überwindet, den nemäischen Löwen und den kretensischen Stier bezwingt. Diese Gruppen sind von Mathieli, und verdienen die Aufmerksamkeit jedes Kunstkenners. Die geheime Hof- und Staatskanzelley auf dem Ballplatz. Das k. k. Münzhaus, weiland die Wohnung des Prinzen Eugen von Savoyen, in der Johannesgasse. Die Hofkriegskanzelley auf dem Hof. In den alten Zeiten stand hier die Wohnung der Beherrscher Oesterreichs; im siebzehnten Jahrhundert wurde ein Jesuiten-Collegium, und nachher das Profeßhaus dieses Ordens für die österreichische Provinz daraus. Nach Aufhebung der Jesuiten wurde das Gebäude zur Hofkriegskanzelley eingerichtet; es hat zwey Höfe, und ist vier Stockwerke hoch. An der Haupt-Fronte gegen den Hof ist zu ebener Erde die Hauptwache, wo stäts vier Kanonen stehen, und wohin täglich um 11 Uhr eine Compagnie Füseliers zieht. Im ersten Stockwerke ist die Wohnung eines jeweiligen Hofkriegsraths-Präsidenten, das Uebrige des Hauses enthält den Saal, worin die Sitzungen des Hofkriegsrathes gehalten werden, und worin die von Kaiser Joseph II. aufgestellten Büsten der Feldmarschälle Lacy und Laudon mit passenden Inschriften *) merkwürdig sind; ferners die Kanzelleyen aller zum Kriegsstaat gehörigen Departemente. : *) Sie wurden von Joseph selbst angegeben und lauten: :: Mauritio Lacy, summo castrorum praefecto, qui belli aeque ac pacis artibus clarus, illis vincere, his patriam invictam reddere docuit, sui in scientia militari institutoris et amici Josephus II. Aug. gratianimi sui monumentum heic poni jussit. 1783 :: Gedeonis Laudoni, summi castrorum praefecti, semper strenui, fortis, felicis, et civis optimi exemplum, quod duces militesque imiten tur Josephus II. Aug. in ejus effigie proponi volnit. 1783 Die Böhmisch-Oesterreichische Hofkanzelley, zwischen der Wipplingerstrasse und de Judenplatz; ein prächtiges, mit Bildsäulen und anderen Verzierungen geschmücktes Gebäude mit zwey Höfen; es ist darin die Wohnung des Directorial-Ministers (ehemahls Oberstkanzler), und die Kanzelleyen des politischen Administrations-Personale der deutschen Erbländer. Die königlich Ungarische und die Siebenbürgische Hofkanzelley, beyde nebeneinander, in der Schenkenstrasse, worin die Wohnungen der beyden Kanzler, und die dazu gehörigen Kanzelleyen sind. Die k. k. Hofkammer, in der Singerstrasse. Die k. k. Hauptmauth, zu Ende des alten Fleischmarktes. Die Universität, auf dem Universitäts-Platz, auch als Gebäude sehenswerth. Das Rathhaus, in der Wipplingerstrasse. Das Fürst Lichtensteinische Haus, in der Herrengasse, worin eine kostbare Bibliothek, ein prächtiger Pferdestall, und ein niedliches Theater ist, u. s. w. Das sogenannte Bürgerspital, welches ehedem ein Spital war, aber nun zu Wohnungen für Miethleute hergestellt ist; es hat 10 Höfe, 20 Treppen, und vier Stockwerke in der Höhe; es enthält ungefähr 200 Wohnungen, und das jährliche Erträgniß der Miethe steigt über 100,000 Gulden. Das Trattnerische Haus, auf dem Graben; es hat zwey Höfe, ist fünf Stockwerke hoch, und trägt jährlich gegen 32000 Gulden Miethe. Der Mölkerhof, nahe am Schottenthor. Das Haus zur Weintraube, auf dem Hofe; von der Seite des tiefen Grabens ist es das höchste in der Stadt, denn es hat daselbst sieben Stockwerke. Es sind noch eine Menge Häuser in der Stadt, theils adelichen Familien, theils vermöglichen Privat-Leuten angehörig, die, wenn sie auch von außen kein besonders prächtiges Ansehen haben, doch von innen mit sehenswürdigem Geschmack und Reichthum meublirt sind. Von Reisende. Ernst Moritz Arndt. Ernst Moritz Arndts Reisen durch einen Theil Teutschlands, ungarns, Italiens und Frankreichs in den Jahren 1798 und 1799. Leipzig, 1804. bey Heinrich Gräff. Wien. Die Stadt. Die eigentliche Stadt ist nicht groß. Sie liegt meist in einem Zirkel und hat bey einem mäßigen Schritt drey Viertel Stunden im Umfang. In diesem engen Raum sind über 50000 Menschen zusammengedrängt, und während des Tages mehr als ein Drittheil der Einwohner der Vorstädte. Dies giebt ein unbeschreibliches Gewühl und Leben, und wenn man die Menge der Fiaker, die herrlichen Equipagen der vielen Magnaten, die hier leben, und die Müßiggänger, die hier auch mehr, als an einem andern Ort gleicher Größe, zu finden sind, dazu rechnet, so giebt es wohl nicht leicht eine Stadt, die ein ähnliches Bild der Thätigkeit und des Gewimmels in allen Gassen und zu allen Stunden des Tages darböte, als eben Wien. Der Fremde, der sich in diesem frohen und harmlosen Gewühle umgedreht hat, empfindet wirklich eine Art von Sehnsucht und Schmerz, wenn er an einen stillern Ort, oder gar in die Einsamkeit versetzt wird. Schön kann man die Stadt freilich nicht nennen, aber wahrlich doch auch nicht häßlich, weil doch alle Häuser tüchtig gebaut sind, meist mit schönen Fenstern und zierlich abgeputzt, da man in Italien oft die herrlichsten Gebäude und Palläste mit Rauch und Schmutz bedeckt sieht. frameDie Gassen sind meistentheils eng und man sieht keine einzige grade durchlaufen. Dieses und die Höhe der Häuser macht sie zum Theil finster, und das Gewühl und Gedränge oft unbeschreiblich lebendig. Die meisten Häuser haben vier Stock, viele fünf, der von sechs sind wenige, und von sieben nur einige der Seltenheit wegen. Schon im ersten Anfang der Stadt muß man sehr auf die Ersparung des Raums bedacht gewesen seyn, denn man findet keinen einzigen Platz, der einer solchen Stadt angemessen wäre. Alle sind für eine kleine Stadt schon zu klein und zeichnen sich, wie an andern Orten, nicht einmal durch die Schönheit ihrer Häuser aus. Der munterste von ihnen ist der Graben, ein unregelmäßiges Oblongum, der freylich in einer andern Stadt nur eine breite Gasse seyn würde. Hier sind auch die größten Häuser der Stadt, unter andern das neue Trattnersche, von sechs Geschoß. Hier steht auch die berühmte Dreyfaltigkeitssäule, von der sich in allen kleinern Städten der Monarchie Kopien befinden. Sie verdankt, wie die Karl Borromäuskirche, eine Pestgelübbe Leopolds von 1679 ihre Entstehung, wie die Inschrift sagt, und hat unter zwey Springbrunnen. Das Ganze ist eine abentheuerliche Idee, und nur frommen Christen können die vergoldeten pausbäckigen Engelein und die Trinitas auf einem Monumente gefallen. Der beste von allen Plätzen ist unstreitig der Hof, der sich sonst eben durch seine Umgebungen nicht auszeichnet, denn auch das ehemalige Jesuiterkollegium, oder die jetzige Hofkriegskanzley, hat nichts besonderes. Hier sieht man wieder ein Monument, das von Ferdinand dem Dritten in der Angst vor den Schweden gelobt, und, wie es in der Angst gewöhnlich geht, schlecht gewählt ist, eine Säule zu Ehren der unbefleckten Empfängniß. Nahe am Hof ist die Freyung, auch eine Art Platz. Den hohen Markt findet man weiter nach dem nordwestlichen Ende der Stadt zwischen dem Graben und Hof, und es prangt mit den Statüen von St. Joseph und Maria, die auch einem Gelübbe ihr Daseyn verdanken, als der Erzherzog, nachher Kaiser Joseph der Erste, glücklich in die Arme seines bangen Herrn Vaters von der Rheinarmee zurückkehrte. Dieser und der Neue Markt zwischen dem Kärnther und Burgthor sind am wenigsten lebhaft. Auf dem Neuen Markt ist aber das einzige Denkmahl, das als Kunstwerk Erwähnung verdient, nemlich eine schöne Nymphe aus Bley gegossen, von dem berühmten Donner aus Augsburg, welche das Wasser des Brunnens beherrscht, und ungeachtet einige Risse ausserordentlich schön ist. Bey aller dieser Enge und Beschränktheit indessen hat die Stadt sehr viele schöne Häuser, öffentliche Gebäude und Palläste, die nur leider oft zu versteckt und eng liegen, als daß sie dem Auge recht erscheinen könnten. Fast alle Großen haben in der Stadt, oder in den Vorstädten stattliche Palläste. Ich will mit dem ersten Einwohner anfangen, mit dem Kaiser. Dieser wohnt am Burgthor noch immer in der alten Burg, die von außen und innen gar kein kaiserliches Ansehen hat. Schöner und in einem bessern Stile erbaut ist der neue Theil der Burg, wo der Sitz der Reichskanzley ist, ein Werk Fischers von Erlach, dessen Thore gigantische Riesen bewachen. Ein schöner und äusserst lebendiger Platz ist der Hof, den diese Burggebäude einschließen, beynahe ein regelmäßiges Viereck. In der alten Burg ist die vortreffliche Naturalien- und Mineraliensammlung und das Münzkabinett, welches zu den ersten in Europa gehört. Auch die Schatzkammer ist hier in einem hintern Seitenflügel. Doch dieses sind alles Dinge, die entweder ausführlich, oder gar nicht, beschrieben werden müssen. Hier muß ich auch des Theaters am Burgthor erwähnen, welches von außen gar nicht erscheint, aber innen fast zu zierlich und golden geschmückt, und für Wien nicht groß genug ist. Gleich hinter der Burg ist der herrliche Redutensaal, in der Mitte dieses Jahrhunderts auf dem Platze erbaut, wo das alte Opernhaus stand, und die schöne Reitschule, die nach dem Michaelerplatz hinläuft, nebst der Bibliothek zwischen der alten Burg und der Augustinerkirche -- alles von Fischer von Erlach. Näher am Kärntherthore ist das zweyte Theater, etwas größer, a;s das burgthorsche, und wegen seiner Simplicität jenem vorzuziehen. Von den Pallästen will ich nur die beyden Lichtensteinischen, den Lobkowitzischen, Friesischen, Stahrembergischen nennen. Die Münze, die Ungarische Hofkanzley, das Zeughaus und andre öffentliche Gebäude sind mehr durch ihre Masse als Schönheit merkwürdig. An Eleganz und Geschmack behauptet der neue Lichtensteinische Pallast in der Herrengasse vor allen Gebäuden in und um Wien sicher den ersten Platz. Alles ist mit einer kaiserlichen Pracht, und zugleich mit vielem Geschmack eingerichtet und angeordnet, und der Fürst hat es sich zum Gesetz gemacht, bey dem ganzen Bau sowohl, als bey der Auszierung, durchaus alles von österreichischen Künstlern und Fabriken machen zu lassen, und der Fremde wird es gewiß gern und mit Bewunderung gestehen, daß das Ganze der österreichischen Industrie Ehre macht. Man sieht vortreffliche Damaste und Haute-lisse aus der Fabrik von Klosterneuburg, schöne Spiegel aus der Spiegelgießerey bey Wienerischneustadt, und muß dem Geschmack bis auf die kleinsten Arbeiten in Holz und Metall Gerechtigkeit wiederfahren lassen. Im Erdgeschoß ist ein prächtiger Reitstall, und die Hälfte der zwey obern Geschosse ist zu einer Bibliothek eingerichtet, die eben so viel Geschmack in der äußern Einrichtung verräth, als die Auswahl und Kostbarkeit der Werke zu bewundern ist. Die Möbeln und das Uebrige will Augen haben. Doch war mir bey diesem ganzen Bau nichts lieber, als das Bildniß der Fürstin, einer Gräfin von Metternich. Ich habe fast nie so viel Geist und Grazie mit himmlischer Klugheit und englischer Weiblichkeit gepaart gesehen, als in diesem sprechenden Bilde. Das Zeughaus gehört unstreitig mit zu dem Merkwürdigsten und Sehenswürdigsten in Wien. Es liegt nicht weit von der Freyung in der Renngasse, und ist, als Bau betrachtet, nicht nennenswerth, aber wegen der trefflichen Anordnung und Einrichtung mögte man es einzig nennen. Man tritt zuerst in einen geräumigen Hof, um welchen das Gebäude im Viereck herumläuft. Hier findet man allerley Merkwürdigkeiten, besonders ungeheure Kanonen und Mörser türkischer Herkunft, und aus allen andern großen Kriegen und Feldzügen der österreichischen Monarchie einige zur Probe, mit sinnreichen und witzigen Inschriften, und zwar von der Art, die Mädchen lachen machen, wie wir es an unsrer Gesellschaft erfuhren, wo einige ganz junge Kinder, die vor den Leuten billig hätten erröthen sollen, dergleichen zu verstehen, oder wenn sie es verstanden, nicht davon zu erröthen, in ein lautes Geschmetter ausbrachen. Die Wände des alten Gebäudes sind gar zierlich mit Kartätschen statt der Arabesken umwunden. Rund umher in dem untern Geschoß sind die Schmieden und die andre Menge der Arbeiter und Handlanger. Man tritt oben ein, und ein alter Unterofficier explicirt alles, natürlich im guten österreichischen Sinne. Man erstaunt, in große Säle zu treten, deren Colonnaden aus Flintenläufen, und deren Decken aus Gemählden und Haut- und Basreliefs von Säbeln, Pistolen, Hellebarden, Lanzen, und wie die Mordgewehre der verschiedenen Zeitalter und Völker alle heißen, zusammengesetzt sind. Es ist wirklich außerordentlich viel Kunst und Geschmack in dieser Anordnung. Der Künstler hievon, oder vielmehr der Anordner war der alte verdiente Fürst Wenzel von Lichtenstein, in den schlimmen Zeiten Marien Theresiens eine ihrer sichern Stützen. Aber nicht bloß dieses hat man zu bewundern, sondern die Menge und Schönheit der Waffen aller Art und aller Zeit, die herrlichen Rüstungen, auf Automaten in allen Stellungen zu sehen, die Menge der Bildnisse und Statuen der alten Helden und Fürsten, und so vieles aus der guten alten Zeit macht, daß man hier in einer süßen Täuschung und mit einem heiligen Gefühle des Schauders umherwandelt. Daß es auch Raritäten hier nicht fehlt, läßt sich denken. Dahin gehört besonders die Rüstung des Attila, die man in mehrern Zeughäusen sieht, und des großen Skanderbeg Schwert, wie der Koller und Helm Gustav Adolfs aus der Schlacht bey Lützen. Das war ein schlimmer König, und ein gewaltiger Kriegsheld, rief der Alte, aber wir kriegten ihn doch. Die Tropäen aus den verschiedenen neuern Kriegen sind jede besonders geordnet, und werden mit vollen Backen genannt. Die Preußen und Franzosen indessen werden schon Gegenrechnung halten. Am merkwürdigsten nächst den Waffen des Mittelalters waren mir die türkischen Waffen des Roßschweife und die neuern französischen Fahnen aus diesem Kriege, deren frischer Staub und Blut auch in dem Herzen des Zuschauers noch so neu ist. Eigentlich aber, um von diesen blinkenden Decken und Säulen, von den geharnischten Rittern und ihren Rüstungen einen recht großen Eindruck zu bekommen, sollte man diese großen Säle zur abendlichen Zeit von einigen tausend Lampen erleuchtet sehen. Das Pflaster in Wien ist vortreflich, aus schönen viereckigten Steinen zusammengesetzt, die, sobald eine Höhlung entsteht, wieder zurechtgesetzt werden. Weil sie aber kalkartig sind, so blättert die Oberfläche ab, und es entsteht ein unsäglicher Staub, der ungeachtet des Sprützens auf den lebhaftesten Straßen, und des fleißigen Fegens nicht zu ändern ist. Aber eben so schnell ist bey dem geringsten Regen auch alles voll Dreck, dem die Fußgänger nicht entgehen können, obgleich in den meisten Gassen durch breitere Steine zunächst an den Häusern sehr gut für sie gesorgt ist. Die Stadt ist mit einer Mauer und Graben umgeben, und mit einem Glacis, das 7 bis 700 Schritte von den Vorstädten entfernt ist. Diese Vorstädte machen den größten Theil von dem aus, was man im Ganzen Wien nennt, und mit ihnen zusammen giebt man ihr 210 bis 220000 Einwohner, wiewohl einige diese Zahl noch höher rechnen bis auf 240 und 250000. Sie sind im Anfange dieses Jahrhunderts von den Erdbergen bis an die Rossau mit Linien und Schlagbäumen eingefaßt. Es liegen aber innerhalb dieser Linien viele Gärten und Felder, und man kann noch Jahrhunderte bauen, ehe diese Plätze alle voll werden, wenn man vollends das Glacis noch rechnet, das doch zu nichts dient, weil ja die Stadt keine Festung mehr ist. Doch besser, es bleibt nur so, wie es ist; die Stadt ist doch schon eine Pestkolonie für die Provinzen. Die Vorstädte haben meistens schöne Gassen und Häuser von zwey bis drey Stock; die Gassen aber sind nicht gepflastert, sondern bloße Chaussee. Auch hier wird in den heißen Sommermonaten fleißig mit Wasser gesprengt; aber es reicht nicht hin. Die Wege auf dem Glacis sind dann nur Eine Staubwolke, und in den Gassen und auf den Brücken der Stadt ist es vollends so arg, daß man zuweilen ersticken mögte. Es wäre allerdings eine der ersten Pflichten, einer sonst so aufmerksamen Polizey, diesem Uebel, so sehr es angeht, abzuhelfen, und die Hauptwege nach den Vorstädte wenigstens, so wie die Hauptstraßen der Vorstädte selbst, ordentlich zu pflastern, da unter diesem heitern und gesunden Himmel, und von einer so rüstigen Nation jährlich Tausende an der Schwindsucht streben, die sie von den Rädern der Großen und dem unendlichen Gewimmel der Frachtwagen und Fiaker sich holen, worin sie sich nicht immer setzen können. Man hat von diesem Staub nirgends in der Welt, glaub'ich, eine Vorstellung. An heißen Sommertagen ist die Luft um Wien eine halbe Meile weit nur eine Wolke, man sieht kein grünes Blatt auf den schönen Bäumen, die an den Wegen und Pfaden auf dem Glacis gesetzt sind, und keine Läden und Chasis und Jalousien können die Zimmer vor dem feinen Staub sichern, welche zunächst an den gangbaren Straßen liegen. Das Glacis selbst ist ein schöner freyer Platz um die Stadt, der mit seinem Grün und seinen Akacien und Kastaniengängen noch einen fröhlichern Anblick geben würde, wenn der Staub es nicht zu frühe bedeckte. Die Hauptwege zu den Vorstädte sind, wie die Stadt selbst, Sommer und Winter erleuchtet, ohne auf die Beyhülfe Lunens zu sehen, und gewähren mit den Lichtern der Vorstädte und den hohen Häusern der Stadt einen wunderschönen Anblick. Man giebt der Stadt gewöhnlich mit den Linien der Vorstädte und der Leopoldstadt drey Meilen im Umfange. Sie hat wohl nicht ganz so viel, wo man nicht den Augarten und einen Theil des Praters mitrechnet; aber viel wird auch daran nicht fehlen. -- Die muntersten Vorstädte sind die Leopoldstadt, die Wieden und Mariahilf nebst der Alstergasse, besonders auch wegen der vielen Landstraßen und Wege, die in die Monarchie, in Teutschland, oder auch nur in die Oerter des öffentlichen Vergnügens führen. In der Stadt ist der Kohlmarkt und der Graben nebst der Kärnthergasse am muntersten. Diese und die Wollzeile und Herrengasse vom Burg- bis zum Schottenthor gehören außerdem auch zu den schönsten Gegenden der Stadt. Von Reisende.. Anne Louise Germaine de Staël. Deutschland. Von Anne Germaine, Baronin von Staël Holstein. Aus dem Französischen übersetzt. Reutlingen, in der J. J. Mäcken'schen Buchhandlung. 1815. Wien. Wien liegt in einer Ebne, und wird von mehreren malerischen Hügeln umgeben. Die um- und durchströmende Donau theilt sich in mehrere Arme und bildet reizende Inseln, verliert aber, als Fluß, durch diese Abtheilungen viel von ihrer Würde, und bringt nicht den Eindruck hervor, zu welchem ihr alter Ruf zu berechtigen schien. Wien ist eine alte, ziemlich kleine Stadt, mit weitläuftigen Vorstädten. Man behauptet, die ehemals befestigte Stadt sey nicht größer, als sie es zur Zeit der Gefangennehmung Königs Richard Löwenherz war. Die Straßen sind eng wie in den italienischen Städten; die Paläste erinnern an Florenz, und nicht an Deutschland, ausgenommen einige alte gothische Gebäude, wodurch die Einbildungskraft in die Zeiten des Mittelalters zurückgeführt wird. Das vorzüglichste unter diesen Gebäuden ist der Thurm der Stephanskirche; er erhebt sich über alle übrigen Kirchthürme Wiens, und sieht majestätisch auf die gute ruhige Stadt herab, deren Menschengeschlechter und Ruhm er an sich vorüberziehen sah. Der Bau fing im Jahre 1100 an, und dauerte zwei ganze Jahrhunderte; die gesammte Geschichte Oestreichs schließt sich, so zu sagen, an dieses ehrwürdiges Monument an. Es kann kein patriotischeres Gebäude geben, als eine Kirche; keines, welche alle Classen der Nation in seine Mauern sammle; keines, welches nicht nur die öffentlichen Begebenheiten, sondern die geheimsten Gedanken, die innigsten Gefühle der Staatshäupter und der Staatsbürger in sich schließe. Der Tempel der Gottheit scheint, wie die Gottheit selbst, verflossene Jahrhunderte zu vergegenwärtigen. Seit langen Zeiten ist das Grabmahl des Prinzen Eugen das einzige Monument, das in dieser Kirche errichtet wurde. Es harret auf mehrere Helden. Als ich es besuchte, fand ich an einer der umgebenden Säulen einen Zettel angeheftet, und darauf geschrieben: eine kranke junge Frau empfehle sich den Gebeten der Gläubigen. Der Name der kranken stand nicht auf dem Zettel; eine Unglückliche wendet sich an Unbekannte, nicht Hülfe, sondern Gebete begehrend, und das einige Schritte von einem berühmten Todten, der vielleicht auch seinerseits Mitleiden gegen die Lebende fühlte. Es ist ein frommer Gebrauch der Römischkatholischen, den wir von ihnen entlehnen sollten, den Kirchen beständig offen zu halten; es giebt der Augenblicke so viel, wo wir das Bedürfniß fühlen, an diese Zufluchtsorte zu eilen; nie treten wir in die Halle, ohne eine innere Rührung zu empfinden, die der Seele wohl thut, und derselben, wie vermittelst eines heiligen Bades, ihre vorige kraft und Reinheit wiederschenkt. Es giebt keine große Stadt, welche nicht ein Gebäude, einen Spaziergang, ein merkwürdiges Kunst- oder Naturwerk hätte, woran die Erinnerungen der Kindheit haften. Dieses Interesse dürfte, dünkt mich, für die Wiener der Prater haben. Nirgends findet man so nahe bei der Stadt einen Spazierort, der zugleich und in gleichem Grade, die Schönheiten der wilden und der ausgeschmückten Natur vereinigte. Ein majestätischer Wald erstreckt sich von der Stadt bis zum Donauufer; von weitem sieht man ganze Rudel Hirsche über die Wiese hinziehen; mit jedem Morgen kehren sie wieder, mit jedem Abend entweichen sie, sobald die Schaar der Spazierenden ihre Einsamkeit stört. Ein Schauspiel, welches in Paris nur drei Tage im Jahre auf der Straße nach Longchamp statt findet, wiederholt sich täglich in Wien, so lange das schöne Wetter anhält. Das tägliche Lustwandern im Prater zu einer bestimmten Stunde, ist eine italienische Sitte. Eine solche Gleichförmigkeit im Vergnügen wäre in Paris, in einer Stadt und in einem Lande, wo die Vergnügungen so abwechselnd sind, unmöglich; die Wiener hingegen dürften, bei allem übrigen Lebenswechsel, dieser Ordnung nicht entsagen. Nichts ist übrigens reizender, als die ganze städtische Menge unter dem Schatten majestätischer Bäume und auf den Rasen, den die Donau beständig grün und frisch erhält, zerstreut und versammelt zu sehen. Alle Abende stellt sich hier die gute Gesellschaft zu Wagen, das Volk zu Fuß ein. In einem so ruhigen Lande wird das Vergnügen wie eine Pflicht behandelt, und führt noch obenein den Vorzug mit sich, daß man dessen, bei aller seiner Einförmigkeit, nicht müde wird. Man legt in die Zerstreuung eben so viel Genauigkeit als in die Geschäfte, und verliert seine Zeit eben so methodisch als man sie benutzt. Der Eintritt in einer der Redoutensäle von Wien, wo an den Sonn- und Festtagen getanzt wird, hat für den Fremden etwas Auffallendes. Er sieht Männer und Frauen kalt und ernst einander gegenüber, das bestellte und bezahlte Vergnügen einer Menuet abtanzen. Hin- und Hergehende durchkreuzen das tanzende Paar; dieses läßt sich nicht mehr stören, als wenn es ein Gelübde zu erfüllen hätte; jedes von ihnen dreht sich allein, rechts, links, vor- und rückwärts, ohne sich um den Andern zu bekümmern, der es grade eben so macht; nur bisweilen stoßen sie einen kleinen Freudenruf aus, ziehen sich aber sogleich wieder in die ernsthaften Gesichtsfalten zurück. Im Prater fällt die Wohlhabenheit und der Wohlstand der Wiener vorzüglich auf. Die Stadt steht in dem Ruf, mehr Lebensmittel zu verbrauchen, als jede andere Stadt von gleicher Bevölkerung, und dieser etwas physische Vorzug dürfte ihr nicht streitig gemacht werden. Man sieht ganze Familien von Bürgern und Handwerkern gegen fünf Uhr Abends nach dem Prater ziehen, um in Grünen so reichlich zu vespern, als wäre es ein vollständiges Mittagsessen; das viele Geld, was dort verzehrt wird, beweiset, wie arbeitsam der Wiener, und wie sanft die Regierung ist. Alle Abende kehren die Männer bei Tausenden in die Stadt zurück, ihre Frauen am Arm, ihre Kinder bei der Hand führend; keine Unordnung, kein Streit erhebt sich in dem Gewirre, kaum hört man sie sprechen, so still und stumm ist ihr Vergnügen. Ihr Stillschweigen hat nichts weniger als eine gemüthliche Traurigkeit zum Grunde; es ist weil eher eine Folge des physischen Wohlbehagens, das im südlichen Deutschland über Empfindungen, wie im nördlichen über Ideen, brüten läßt. Das Pflanzenleben im südlichen Deutschland hat einige Berührungspunkte mit dem innern Leben im nördlichen; in beiden liegt Ruhe, Trägheit und Nachdenken. Man denke sich einen Augenblick eine eben so große Anzahl Pariser an einem Orte versammelt; wie würde die Luft mit Witzfunken, mit Scherzen aller Art, mit Zank und Lärmen angefüllt seyn? Hat je der Franzose ein Vergnügen gehabt, in welches sich nicht die Eigenliebe auf diese oder jene Art eingedrängt hätte? Die Wiener Großen fahren in prächtigen, geschmackvollen, schön bespannten Kutschen spazieren; ihr ganzes Vergnügen besteht darin, in den Alle en des Praters, diejenigen wieder zu erkennen, die sie so eben in einer Gesellschaft verließen, aber die Mannigfaltigkeit der Gegenstände verhindert jede ruhige Erzeugung eines Gedankens, und die Menschen finden ein Wohlgefallen daran, auf diese Weise lästige Betrachtungen zu verscheuchen. Die östreichischen Großen, die reichsten und ältesten in Europa, mißbrauchen diese Vorzüge nicht, und geben zu, daß ihre Paradekutschen von den unscheinbarsten Miethswagen unterbrochen werden. Der Kaiser und seine Brüder schließen sich, wie alle übrigen, der Reihe an, und wollen bei einem gemeinschaftlichen Vergnügen nicht mehr ausgezeichnet seyn, als jeder Privatmann. Sie bedienen sich ihrer Rechte, nur wann sie ihre Pflichten erfüllen. Man bemerkt oft in diesem bunter Gewimmel, orientalische, ungarische, polnische Trachten. Diese regen die Einbildungskraft auf, so wie in gewissen Entfernungen aufgestellte Musikchöre durch ihre Harmonie, dem Haufen das Ansehen eines ruhigen Landfestes geben, wo jeder für sich genießt, ohne sich um seine Nachbarn zu bekümmern. Nie stößt man in diesen Versammlungen auf Bettler; überhaupt sieht man keine auf dem Straßen in Wien; in den Armenanstalten herrscht eine große Ordnung, eine schöne Liberalität; die Gaben der öffentlichen und Privat-Wohlthätigkeit werden mit großer Gleichheit und Genauigkeit vertheilt und angewandt, und da im Volke überhaupt mehr Industrie und Handelsgeist herrscht als im übrigen Deutschland, so weiß es diesen Theil der Verwaltung gehörig zu leiten. Es giebt in Oestreich wenig Verbrecher, die den Tod verdienen; alles trägt in diesem Lande das Gepräge einer väterlichen, weisen und religiösen Regierung. Die Grundlagen des gesellschaftlichen Gebäudes sind gut und ehrwürdig; "aber noch müssen Kuppeln und Säulen dazu kommen, wenn es der Tempel des Ruhms und des Genies werden soll *)." Ich war im Jahr 1808 in Wien, als der Kaiser Franz II. sich mit der Tochter seines Vaterbruders, des verstorbenen Erzherzogs von Mailand und der Erzherzogin Beatrix, der letzten Prinzessin aus dem Hause Este, vermählte, welches Ariost und Taßo um die Wette besangen. Der Erzherzog Ferdinand und seine erhabene Gattin sahen sich beiderseits ihrer Länder durch die Kriegsereignisse beraubt, und die in jenen grausamen Zeiten **) erzogene junge Kaiserin vereinigte in sich das doppelte Interesse der Größe und des Unglücks. Die Neigung allein, sonst keine politische Rücksicht, schloß diese, in jeder Hinsicht ehrenvolle Verbindung. Man fühlte zugleich eine geheime Sympathie und eine tiefe Ehrfurcht, je nachdem man an den Familienbund dachte, der eine solche Ehe den unsrigen näher rückte, oder an den hohen Rang, der sie so weit von uns entfernte. Ein junger Prinz aus der kaiserlichen Familie, der Bischof von Waizen, traute seine Souverain mit seiner Schwester; die Mutter der Kaiserin, deren Tugenden und Einsichten mächtig über ihre Kinder walten, stieg in der Zeit eines Augenblicks zu den Unterthanen ihrer Tochter herab, und trat mit einem Gemisch von Nachgiebigkeit und Würde hinter ihr einher, welches zugleich an die Rechte der Krone und an die der Natur mahnte. Die Brüder des Kaisers und der Kaiserin, insgesammt Diener des Staats im Felde oder im Cabinett, auf höhern oder niedrigern Stufen, und alle gleich sehr dem öffentlichen Wohl ergeben, folgten dem kaiserlichen Paare zur Kirche, in welcher die Großen der Monarchie, die Gemahlinnen, Töchter und Mütter der ältesten Edelleute aus den germanischen Stämmen versammelt waren. Man hatte zur Verherrlichung des Festes keine neue Bestellungen gemacht; hinreichend wars zur Pracht, was man bereits besaß, zur Schau zu bringen. Das Geschmeide der Damen war ein Familiengut; ihre Juwelen, von Mutter auf Tochter vererbt, schmückten die Jugend mit den Erinnerungen der Vorzeit; das ehrwürdige Alter der Jahrhunderte zeigte sich in der Gegenwart, und dem Auge strahlte eine Pracht entgegen, die das Werk mehrerer Zeitalter war, die aber dem Volke keine neuen Opfer kostete. Die Hoffeste, die auf das Vermählungsfest folgten, entwickelten beinahe eben so viel Würde, als jenes. Familienfeste im Volke können anderer Gattung seyn; vielleicht aber ist es schicklich, wenn Monarchen, allem, was sie thun, den hohen Stempel ihrer erhabenen Bestimmung aufdrücken. Nicht weit von der Kirche, vor welcher aufgefahrne Kanonen und aufgestellte Musikchöre die erneute Verbindung der Häuser Este und Habsburg verkündeten, sieht man den Ort, welcher seit zweihundert Jahren die Grabstätte der Kaiser von Oestreich und ihres Hauses ist. Hier, in der Capuzinergruft, hörte dreißig Jahre hinter einander Maria Theresia täglich die Messe im Angesichte der Ruhestelle, die sie für sich selbst, neben den Gebeinen ihres Gemahls, hatte bereiten lassen. Diese erhabene Kaiserin hatte in ihren jüngern Jahren so viel leiden müssen, daß das fromme Gefühl der Wandelbarkeit aller Dinge im Leben und des Lebens selbst, sie nie, auch nicht auf der höchste Stufe der menschlichen Größe, verließ. Es giebt unter den Monarchen dieser Erde der Beispiele einer ernsten, festen Frömmigkeit viel; da sie dem Tode allein unterthan sind, so wirkt dessen unwiderstehliche Macht desto mehr auf sie. Bei uns stellen sich die Beschwerden des Lebens zwischen uns und das Grab; für Könige und Fürsten ist alles bis zum Grabe geebnet und leicht; um so sichtbarer winkt es ihnen aus der Ferne entgegen. Feste sind von Natur geeignet, den Gedanken an das Grab aufzuregen; von jeher fand die Dichtkunst Vergnügen daran, beide Bilder näher zu rücken, und auch das Schicksal ist ein furchtbarer Dichter, der sie nur zu oft mit einander verband. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Wien, den 30sten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 270 Sonnabend, den 9. /21. November 1812. Nach den vaterländischen Blättern beläuft sich die Zahl der hiesigen Häuser auf 7052, wovon 1308 der eigentlichen Stadt angehören; die Zahl der Einwohner auf 243,544, mit Ausschluß des Militärs, das nach den Umständen 14- bis 20,000 Mann begreifen könne. Quellen. Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Donau Kategorie:Festungen Kategorie:Residenzen Kategorie:Universitätsstädte Kategorie:Wien